Nada inesperado
by CastiRaider8
Summary: Bueno, después de su reaparición Holmes se da cuenta de algo que le hace intentar uir de todo cuanto le rodea. ¿ Lo conseguirá? Admito que no quedó como quisiera fue un pensamiento fugaz plasmado aquí. Espero que les guste, si lo llegan a leer claro.


Había dejado una carta. -Seguramente querrá que le ayude en alguna de sus investigaciones. Pensé- . y por supuesto no tenía tiempo para informarme en persona, algo habitual en él.- Me deshice del sombrero y me dispuse a leer el contenido de la carta. Sin duda la escribió él. No creo que hubiese nadie capaz de imitar el delicado trazo de su caligrafía. No puedo decir que me sorprendiera el contenido, en la carta no quería informarme sobre ninguno de sus casos, era algo más ordinario.

_Querido Watson, no encontré momento alguno para informarle en persona. No se preocupe no voy a abusar de su disposición de nuevo. Asique quite esa cara. Solo quería pedirle que no me espere, llegaré de madrugada. No se preocupe por mi._

_Un cordial saludo, su hilarante amigo._

_Holmes._

Hilarante.-Pensé- No tiene remedio- No tenía a quien ayudar ni tampoco tenía nada que hacer de modo que pase la noche con Mary. Al día siguiente me dirigí a casa con la esperanza de obtener alguna otra explicación de mi amigo. No me importaba lo que hiciese por las noches pero tenía la sensación de que iba a contarme algo interesante. Seguro que había descubierto un nuevo reto o había pasado la noche persiguiendo alguna alma en pena.

La puerta del viejo 221B estaba delante y bajo si sobresalía la blanca punta de lo que parecía ser un sobre. Tiré de la punta verificando mis sospechas, era un sobre sin sello, el cartero no trabajaba ese día y que fuera para Holmes me parecía de lo más razonable en aquel momento, asique entre y fui en busca de mi compañero. No siempre encuentras lo que buscas, no estaba en casa, la señora Hudson me explicó que no lo había vuelto a ver desde la mañana del día anterior.

Me dije que debería haberse metido en algo importante, si necesitaba mi ayuda sabría dónde buscarme de modo que no me preocupé hasta que empezó a anochecer de nuevo. Su desaparición me estaba empezando a inquietar. No era lógico que Holmes no cumpliera su palabra aunque la hubiese escrito en un papel. El papel… el sobre de esta mañana… ¡Claro!

Corrí a asegurarme de que no había venido nadie a casa, ni siquiera el cartero y para ello no había mejor persona que ¿cómo no? La señora Hudson. La interrogación fue breve, nadie apareció en casa ese día exceptuándome a mi, eso no me dejó más elección que abrir ese sobre. Sostuve el sobre con decisión antes de desvelar su contenido, no había prueba alguna que contuviese información sobre Holmes incluso podría ser para mi, a menudo recibíamos cartas sin sello. No sería extraño que fuese algún asunto sin importancia ya pasado o cualquier otra cosa. Pero tenía un presentimiento. Por supuesto no es sensato creer en ellos, son una ciencia muy incierta, de todos modos lo hice. El papel que contenía dentro estaba en blanco, ni muestra alguna de uso cualquiera. Todo yo era incertidumbre. ¿Que mensaje podría enviar alguien con un papel en blanco? Usar una tinta especial… recordaba que en algún caso Holmes había descubierto este tipo de tintas en declaraciones o confesiones de culpables, secretos que albergaban papeles en blanco. No tuve más elección que terminar lo empezado, aprendí a descifrar ese tipo de mensajes y tenía lo necesario para hacerlo. Fracasé, probé con todo pero no hubo resultado. Decidí calmarme, Holmes ya era bastante mayorcito además de eso y por supuesto, sabía cuidarse. Si aquella noche no aparecía iría en su busca, después de todo vivir y trabajar con él no había sido en vano, por lo que los sitios en los que frecuentaba me resultaban más que familiares.

Pasaron las horas y seguíamos sin recibir noticias de mi amigo. Cerca de la hora del té empezamos a oír pasos en la habitación de Holmes, pero cuando llegamos solo encontré cajones revueltos y unas jeringas usadas para la respectiva cocaína que solía recetarse mi compañero. Supervisé las posibles salidas pero fue astuto como un gato y sin duda fue Sherlock quien entró en la habitación, pues no había otra persona en toda Londres que fuera capaz de dejarse un revolver cargado olvidado encima de una mesa. Puede que estuviera en la mitad de una importante investigación y que solo viniera de paso, que entrara por la ventana … puede que escapara de alguien o quisiese pasar desapercibido.

No me sentía a gusto con aquello y fui en su busca junto con el revolver… de nuevo me sentí como un idiota nadie, ni rastro de ese genio deductivo. Aquella noche me emborraché, jugué demasiado diría yo, conseguí llegar a casa a duras penas y allí me esperó otro maldito sobre, lo abrí como mejor pude y saque la carta, en ella solo había escrito " lo siento" y no venía firmada. Ese día tuve bastante, me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea hasta que los brazos de Morfeo me acunaron dulcemente y me hicieron caer en el trance de los sueños de un borracho. Cuando tuve que abrir los ojos fue como si no hubiera visto la luz en años, mi cabeza daba tumbos y me costó advertir su presencia, por primera vez en dos días no me di cuenta de lo mucho que la añoraba. Se había dormido sentado, su cabeza se apoyaba en el sillón donde yo estaba tumbado pero tenía la cara al descubierto y sus comunes ojeras parecían ahora manchas de carbón en su piel, tenía las piernas cruzadas y se había dormido con la ropa de calle . Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarle, pensé que sería buena idea intentar subirlo al sofá, no me costaría demasiado Holmes siempre fue más que yo, fue entonces fue cuando vi que en su mano había un papel arrugado. Eso pareció sacarme del trance y darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Aquella noche en el bar, Sherlock estaba observándolo, me vigiló y hubo una pelea en la que yo estuve involucrado pero salí ileso, fue Holmes quien acudió en mi ayuda y estaba allí sentado, seguramente se durmió allí mismo sin poder evitarlo. Estaba pasando algo muy raro pero en ese momento solo quería devolverle el favor a Holmes y ya resolvería el misterio más a delante.

Levante con cuidado a Holmes para tumbarlo en el sillón como si lo acunara entre mis brazos y entonces me di cuenta de que era cierto, lo que paso en el bar, su camisa blanca se transformó en unos harapos ensangrentados y pude advertir un herida en su pecho, no era muy profunda, me dio la sensación de que antes de dormirse se la limpio. Cuando lo deje tumbado en el sillón pude darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba realmente. Tenía el torso lleno de magulladuras, un corte le recorría el labio en vertical, sus nudillos estaban llenos de heridas. Verlo de tal modo me encogió el corazón, no quería dejarlo solo pero tampoco sabía que hacer, yo solo quería no haberme emborrachado esa noche y enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos para disculparme. Mientras la angustia disminuía, le quité los zapatos y los tirantes, le pedí a la señora Hudson algo caliente y una manta luego yo volvía a encender el fuego. Mientras Holmes descansaba, me di cuenta de que aun seguía apretando el papel entre sus manos, decidí cogerlo, puede que me ayudara a resolver algunas de mis dudas, como que paso realmente en la noche. Al fin pude arrebatárselo y leer el contenido; " lo siento" era la carta sin sello de anoche y ahora que la miraba con claridad se trataba de la letra de Sherlock. Repetí el contenido en voz alta casi sin poder evitarlo, pudiese haber sido casualidad pero la garganta de Holmes espetó un gemido tenue, debía ir con cuidado incluso así el sueño de Holmes era muy ligero. Lo dejé acurrucado allí mientras se aferraba a la manta.

Necesitaba pensar a solas, ¿Por qué Holmes querría pedirme perdón? ¿Qué hizo atentando contra mi que mereciese un perdón? Dejando de lado todas sus conspiraciones y malintencionadas diabluras ¿que había de malo? Aun cabía la posibilidad de que las cartas no fueran dirigidas a mi, pero carecía de sentido o puede que detrás de todo aquello hubiera una maraña de hilos o tela de araña como diría… Holmes.

Me despedí de la señora Hudson hasta la hora de cenar y le pedí que estuviera al pendiente de las necesidades de mi amigo. Fui a solucionar algunos asuntillos sin importancia que consiguieron despejarme, no es que lo viera todo claro pero el asunto ya no me torturaba de tal modo como anteriormente y Holmes estaría en "condiciones" para la noche. Parecía que hubiese recorrido toda Londres cuando al volver pase justo por el lado del fish and chips que tanto gustaba a Holmes, no habría nada mejor que comer su comida favorita después de todo.

Hudson ya había preparado la cena o por lo menos eso parecía desde el exterior el dulce aroma de su cena inundaba la entrada, cuando entre salude en voz alta y la casera vino a recibirme con nuevas noticias: Holmes despertó poco después de que yo me fuera, no saludó ni tomo nada subió a su habitación y hasta hace poco lo único que había escuchado eran sus pasos. Subí hasta su habitación, como no su puerta estaba atrancada, lo único que se escuchaba era su voz hablando sola.

Holmes abra la puerta.

WATSON!?

Lestrade.

Se rió pausadamente como si de un loco se tratase ( como lo hacía habitualmente) pero al fin contestó quitando la silla de la puerta.

Y usted siempre tan gracioso eee? Watson?

Un fuego iluminada el habitáculo y su figura se veía sentada en el suelo. Me acerqué y descubrí que estaba bebiendo algo con olor a gasolina y también descubrí lo que estaba haciendo, volvía a inyectarse cocaína. No pude evitar cabrearme con él e intentar sonsacarle información de porque lo hacía pero de nuevo me quede sin resultados. Lo levanté del suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo mire a los ojos. Me asusté cuando me devolvió la mirada, había miedo en sus ojos, me tenía miedo… lo solté repentinamente, casi cae de nuevo al suelo Después me sonrió con cierta dulzura y se dio la vuelta dejándome atrás. Balbuceaba otra vez hablando solo. Fue cuando me cercioré de tan solo llevaba los pantalones y decidí que lo mejor para los dos sería que Holmes se despejara; salí de la habitación en busca de la Señora Hudson para pedirle que preparar un baño de agua bien fría y después volví donde se encontraba Holmes. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, me miraba de arriba a bajo con un toque de sutil desprecio.

Mmm Watson, ¿ te has dado cuenta de que Glaxton no está con nosotros?

Esta con Mary.

Le cambió radicalmente la cara, sonreía con la mano en la barbilla me habría resultado gracioso si no estuviere en ese estado .

AH! Mary eso lo explica todo.- cogió el periódico y se sentó.

No sé como soportaba también la droga, se había puesto la suficiente para tumbar a un caballo, minutos después me informaron de que el baño frío estaba preparado, ahora solo me faltaba convencer a Holmes.

Holmes, debería despejarse un poco.

Imagino que con despejarse se referirá a mi pelo, lo llevo demasiado largo ¿ no cree? Es incomodo para la vista, molesto. Si, estoy de acuerdo con usted debería despejarse, que desaparezca fuera de mi vista, lejos de mi ocupada cabeza. Es un genio Watson!

¿Acaso me está echando? Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero debería venir co-….

¿Huele eso? ¿Qué ha dejado en la mesa?

Es para usted…

Holmes se dispuso a atrapar su "presente", por supuesto que sabía lo que era, era su comida favorita, pero yo me dispuse a atraparlo antes que él. Si le hacia una especie de chantaje quizá no tendría que llevarlo a rastras asta la bañera.

Después de intentar arrebatármelo de las manos habló de nuevo:

No esperaba esto de usted querido, si lo a traído para alguien es descortés quedárselo delante suya. Debería saberlo, al fin y al cabo es doctor. ¿Qué pensaría un paciente que espera ansioso una medicina que su doctor le a conseguido, si su doctor se la receta a si mismo delante suyo? Que inmoralidad, no le importa nada su salud y además le restriega su victoria por la cara.

Le recuerdo que esto no es ningún medicamento, Holmes.

Al fin levantó la vista del paquete y me miro cabreado.

Y usted que sabrá.

Le prometo que si hace lo que le digo obtendrá su recompensa.- levanté unos centímetros el paquete.

Y dígame, ¿que quiere que haga? Estaría dispuesto a dejarlo en paz.

HOLMES

O si le resulta más apropiado puedo quitarme los pantalones. ¿Qué le parece? Puede que no esté tan mal al fin y al cabo, sería lucrativo para ambos, usted me entiende.

Su tono de burla me estaba resultando demasiado angosto para seguir aguantándolo asique me lancé a cogerlo y a arrástralo asta la bañera. Consiguió inmovilizarme y se soltó sin dificultad, dejándome a mi en el suelo.

¿Qué hora es? ¿ y por qué le interesa a usted mi integridad en estos momentos? ¿a que pretende jugar WATSON? ¿se piensa que no lo sé? ¿ se piensa que no sé a lo que está jugando? Para su información jugar a coger es un juego de lógica que se me daba bastante bien en la infancia. De modo que, cójame si se ve capaz.

Salió de la habitación dando un brinco y riéndose, ¿De veras pretendía que jugásemos a coger? Nada de lo que dijo tenía demasiado sentido. Deje de pensar por un momento y fui a buscarlo. Cuando salí por la puerta se me tiró encima y después de forcejear un instante tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus manos apresaban las mías y estaba sentado sobre mis caderas. En un instante se había vuelto a escapar. Seguí andando por el pasillo y cerrando las habitaciones en las que sabía que no podía estar. Oí su voz en pause que se burlaba de mi.

¿dónde está Holmes? eee… el doctor lo busca…

¿Por qué se maltrata de esa manera, Holmes?

¡Buena pregunta!

Pensaba rendirme cuando se apareció tambaleándose con una botella de licor.

Y aquí tiene mi respuesta… haga conmigo lo que le plazca, estoy arto de usted y de sus malas artes.

¿ ya está? Parecía que las fuerzas que tenía se hubieran desvanecido sin más, lo guie asta la habitación con la bañera y allí se quedo observando el agua. Yo estaba de pie detrás suyo, no quería forzarlo el sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer además había accedido a hacerlo. Antes parecía incluso normal, pero ahora su estado empezaba a preocuparme seriamente de nuevo.

Venga Holmes tiene que meterse.- dije con dulzura.

Me ahogare.

¿Pero que dice hombre?- sabía que era improbable que en una situación normal se ahogara pero su estado parecía haberle afecto de verdad.

Se tambaleo un poco y sin girarse me dijo:

Usted… usted es un ser manipulador.

Era de noche y no habían ventanas en esa habitación, Hudson tubo el detalle de poner unas cuantas velas con las que alumbrar la estancia. Ayude a mi amigo a meterse dentro, el agua estaba congelada y ni se molestó en quitarse los pantalones, se aferró a mi mano mientras sumergía el resto del cuerpo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el frio y el cogía mi brazo con decisión mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Lo estaba pasando mal y yo lo sabía, me replanteaba sacarlo del agua pero si él aguantaba yo también.

Sus manos dejaron de apretarme y el agua empezó a calentarse a medida que transcurría el tiempo, Holmes parecía haberse calmado del todo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

Tendría que mirarle mejor esas heridas…

Me miró abatido y decidido a salirse del agua cuanto antes, lo ayude a salir, tras una mueca de aprobación en su rostro poco a poco conseguimos llegar hasta mi habitación allí lo senté frente al fuego y le presté mi batín. Cuando estuvo repuesto del frío me puse frente a él y me deshice del batín. Holmes se tapaba las heridas con las manos y con los brazos como avergonzado pero tras mirarle a los ojos se convenció definitivamente de ello.

Los cardenales eran terribles pero sin lugar a dudas el corte de su pecho, el mismo que divisé en la mañana y di por poco profundo era lo que más me preocupaba. Se había agrandado a medida del transcurso del día, aunque solo tuve que darle uno o dos puntos de sutura. Quería revisarle la espalda asique hice que se diera la vuelta. No tenía nada aparte de rasguños sin importancia pero no fue eso lo que me llamo realmente la atención, era ahora después de haber sido su médico y amigo durante tanto tiempo cuando me daba cuenta de lo numerosas que eran sus cicatrices. Estaba empezando a sentir una especie de pena por mi amigo, una pena que no quería sentir pero no podía evitar tener, quería hacerle sentir bien, verlo feliz el problema es que no sabía como hacerlo. Casi inconscientemente deslice mi mano por su espalda recorriendo con los dedos sus cicatrices, el contacto de mi mano hizo que la piel de Sherlock se erizara, para ser una persona tan descuidada su piel era cálida y suave.

Lo siento Jon…-

Tartamudeo su voz era quebradiza.

¿por qué? - contesté

En ese mismo instante Sherlock hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos como si quisiera descansar, no obtuve respuesta. Ya hacía un rato que no le tocaba la espalda y era una de las primeras veces que me llamaba por mi nombre y no por mi estúpido apellido.

Escucha…- dije cuidadosamente.

No pude continuar por una simple razón, un sollozo me dejo casi sin respiración. No era posible, no estaba pasando, tenía que verificar que era cierto. Libere a mi asiento y me puse de nuevo frente a él, que se tapaba el rostro con ayuda de sus brazos. Era cierto estaba derramando sus lágrimas, en ese momento me sentí demasiado impotente para decir nada pero no hizo falta.

Yo… yo escribí esa carta porque quería perderte de vista, Jon.

Se había destapado la cara y estaba apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla, yo me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama a unos pocos metros de él. Miraba a Sherlock confundido y sorprendido cuando continuó pasándose la mano por la nariz:

Estaba planeando una huida, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Estoy perdido.

Hubo otra pausa.

Perdido… perdido como nunca lo he estado. No consigo concentrarme desde hace mucho…

Sherlock, yo… no tenía ni idea…

No puedo ir a ningún sitio sin que me acompañes lo haces asta inconscientemente siempre estás. Cuando caí junto a Moriarty en lo único en que realmente pensaba era en ti, ni siquiera me preocupe por mi. Cuando jugamos a cualquier cosa, adoro dejarte ganar y que después me lo recuerdes todo el día. Sabes porque me dejo el revólver o el fuego encendido cuando me marcho solo… y desarrollo un odio insano por todo aquel al que se te acerca… eres una distracción para mi y no lo puedes evitar. Es peor que una condena vivir contigo.- la voz de Sherlock era pausada y melancólica.- deje una carta preparada que no pude escribir, bien- rio tristemente mirando al techo.-pues supongo que te habría escrito algo como esto, más meditado, supongo… después me disculpaba por adelantado de mi desaparición.

No espero respuesta alguna, Jon...

Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en los lagrimales pero me contuve, quería parecer frío pero no demasiado, había algo entonces que hacía que mis sentimientos se reprimieran más y más en ese momento. El miedo a la verdad.

¿Qué paso en el bar?

Usted se puso a jugar y a beber como de costumbre e iba demasiado bebido para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo dinero tontamente, le estaban haciendo trampas. Después uno de los jugadores se reveló contra el tramposo, por descontado usted creyó que sería conveniente participar en el asunto y sacar mi revolver, por lo que alguno se quiso ensañar con usted… suerte que me di cuenta y le deje a un lado. Eso me trajo consecuencias. Cuando nos echaron de allí a patadas usted estaba dormido fuera, le desperté y le indique el camino de vuelta a casa. Yo quise quedarme por allí, para cuando llegue a casa estabas teniendo unos sueños terribles, asique me limpié, cogí mi pipa y le toque una canción, usted se relajo y yo también asta que dormí…

Volvió a tratarme de usted, como de costumbre, después de su tuteo no pensé que me pudiese doler tanto que me trataran de "usted"… después de todo lo que me había confesado y yo solo estaba pensando en eso, no supe que clase de persona era yo en ese instante, tan cruel para no darle ninguna respuesta. Me sentí conmovido, pero no sabía como reaccionar ante Sherlock, siempre lo consideré, lo consideraré superior a todos, el es especial. Haber presenciado su impotencia en primera persona y haber sido la causa de ella me pareció demasiado. Y así, sin obtener respuesta alguna, Sherlock se estaba despidiendo de mi.

Sherlock…

Interrumpió su marcha y supe que me miraba. Me acerque a él y lo abrace. Suspiró aliviado y se rio feliz. Su olor, su calor, él me resultaba todo tan esencial que si dejaba de abrazarle me derrumbaría.

Pensé que nunca lo ibas hacer Jon.

Yo pensaba que eras una maquina sin corazón.

Sentía su corazón latir, deseaba que nunca acabase esa sensación. Sentía su cabeza acurrucada en mi pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Acaricie su pelo y me convencí de que ya era suficiente.

Sherlock, ¿ te acuerdas de lo que traje?...

Ya he tenido bastante premio, creo que no tendré que recurrir de nuevo a la huida.

Y no sabes lo que me alegras… pero tengo hambre.

Yo también.

Fui a por la bolsa del "fish and chips" que habíamos dejado en la habitación de Sherlock mientras él iba a por algo de beber. Comimos en la habitación donde se desató la magia sentados en la cama frente al fuego, no hablamos solo nos miramos. Después de cenar Sherlock estaba abatido y miraba el fuego con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

Jon… cuando me tocaste la espalda, ¿te gustó?

Nunca supe cuantas cicatrices tenías…

Podrías hacer el recuento.

Hice que el silencio de alargara para que no pareciese precipitado, pero en realidad lo estaba deseando, nunca esperé que eso sucediera y siempre creí que lo que sentía por Holmes era simple amistad.

Sherlock se sentó sobre mi mientras yo exploraba su piel desnuda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pulso empezaba a fallarme, le miraba a los ojos mientras el me apartaba la mirada tímido. Ninguno de los sabíamos cómo hacerlo, él era… él y él ¿habría echo algo parecido alguna vez? Deseaba que me explorara con sus ásperas manos de modo que…

Sherlock, ¿has hecho esto alguna otra vez?

No.

Déjate llevar y si me tocas no pasara nada inesperado.

Acerque la cabeza de Sherlock frente a la mía, acaricié mis labios con su cuello saboreando cada momento. Empezaba sentir su calor de nuevo, era agradable sentir su respiración entrecortada cerca de mi oreja y escuchar sus suaves quejidos me ayudaba a continuar. Me cogió la barbilla con delicadeza y fue acercando sus labios poco a poco, el beso fue realmente dulce e intenso. Lo cogí del pelo mientras nos besábamos haciendo que se tumbara, luego besé el tenso torso que dejaba paso a sus magulladuras mientras notaba como sherlock se aferraba a las sabanas. Pero Sherlock estaba demasiado agotado para continuar de modo que me susurro "nada inesperado ¿eh? " y tras un dulce beso durmió entre mis brazos hasta bien entrada la mañana. Tuve la oportunidad de contar sus cicatrices una y otra vez hasta aprendérmelas de memoria pero nunca se lo dije.

Desde entonces sus cicatrices son la escusa perfecta para poder sentir la miel y el calor de sus labios. Y SHerlock, a pesar de todo volvió a ser el mismo, el mismo condenado detective consultor de siempre y el que siempre conseguía burlarse del planeta entero. No intentó irse de vacaciones indefinidas lejos de mí de nuevo, ahora insistía en que debía ir con él. Seguí con Mary y mantuvimos lo nuestro en secreto o al menos lo intentamos, Sherlock resultó ser alguien muy cariñoso y sospecho que su hermano lo sabe, Mary me ha insinuado pero no me importa en absoluto. Seguimos como siempre pero esta vez con una recompensa mayor después de cada pelea.


End file.
